Blazing Zinogre
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz Dry-Bawful}} The Blazing Zinogre is a rare subspecies of Zinogre. Description Most of Blazing Zinogre's scales are tan-brown in color, while their fur is black and shelling is Green. This particular subspecies generates a different form of electricity, with a higher temperature, these red-orange rays are actually high speed jets of a special fluid in which a highly evolved species of insect reside, these insects are capable of corroding most organic materials with ease, making it appear as if the ray was literally voiding its target. The coloration is believed to be used as camouflage, making it easier to blend into mossy swamplands, when enraged it emits a roar similar to the sound of an airhorn, this is due to the inner shape of its skull, making this higher pitched sound bounce against cave walls to increase the effective range of roar immobilization, it requires HG Earplugs to block. Information Abilities Unique to this monster's Confusion abilities is that the afflicted will see zenny rain, monsters and inanimate objects wearing shades and backward caps, along with the ballerina gesture. All of Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre attacks, exchanging Thunder and Dragon for Fire, along with: *Smoker Huff: Emits black smoke from its mouth while locking onto a target, when done aiming it either attacks with a heat laser beam or a black smoke breath, which induces Confusion. *Blazing Meteor: Jumps into the air and then rolls into the ground while expelling heat. *Turn Up the Heat: Does a roar and a heat tornado surrounds it, after a while it will clear off, when enraged, it is able to move and keep attacking while the tornado sucks in nearby hunters. Equipment Great Sword Wasted Storm *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Fire Damage, 10 Thunder Damage Long Sword Wasted Boltslicer *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 15 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage Sword and Shield Wasted Firebolt *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage Dual Blades Wasted Fulgur *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage Hammer Wasted Thunder *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Blue *Special: 15 Fire Damage, 15 Thunder Damage Hunting Horn Wasted Growl *Attack: 260(275 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 15 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage *Notes: Lance Wasted Coming *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Blue *Special: 30 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage Gunlance Wasted Roar *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 15 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage *Shelling: Normal 3 Switch Axe Wasted Downpour *Attack: 280(295 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 25 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage *Phial: Power Phial Light Bowgun Wasted Crime *Attack: 300(315 Upgraded) *Ammo: All Thunder and Paralysis Ammo *Special: Thunder Rapid Fire *Reload Time: Fast Heavy Bowgun Wasted Tremor *Attack: 300(315 Upgraded) *Ammo: All Thunder and Paralysis Ammo *Special: Thunder Wyvern Shot *Reload Time: Moderate-Slow Bow Wasted Rumble *Attack: 270(285 Upgraded) *Coating: Any *Special: 20 Fire Damage, 20 Thunder Damage *Charge: Lv1: Rapid Lvl2 Lv2: Rapid Lvl3 Lv3: Pierce Lvl4 Armor *Defense: 450 *Fire Defense: 30 *Thunder Defense: 30 *Ice Defense: -10 *Water Defense: -10 *Dragon Defense: 0 *Earth Defense: 5 Skills *Blight Negate *Latent Power+2 *Evade Extender *Taunt Notes *Adapted from an April's Fools joke. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Joke Monster Category:Large Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Dry-Bawful Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster